


apple pies and a loving cat

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Birthday Sex, Festival, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Matsuri - Freeform, Shower Sex, Sumata, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s Kenma’s birthday and Kuroo wants to make sure that everything is perfect for his childhood friend. Kenma, well, he’d be perfectly happy staying at home playing video games but he supposes he can play along with Kuro’s plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kenma! Here’s some fluff to celebrate.  . . . 

 

“Happy birthday, Kenma!” Kuro bursts into Kenma’s bedroom, wearing a silly party hat and carrying a few bags.

“Oh.  Thanks, Kuro,” Kenma replies.  He is still in his pyjamas as it’s only ten in the morning and he was playing Monster Hunter in his bed.

“Your mom let me in.  There is no way that I’m gonna let you spend your entire birthday in your own bedroom, Kenma~” Kuro grins.  “Here.”

Kuro holds out the bigger bag.  Inside is an entire apple pie from Kenma’s favourite dessert store and a small carton of ice cream, plates, forks and a knife.

“This is your favourite, right?” Kenma nods.  “Good!  Normally I would advise against eating sweets before noon but it’s your special day, so . . .”

Kenma shrugs as he reaches inside the takes the items out.  He cuts himself a generous slice of the pie and does the same for Kuro.  He scoops out the caramel-laced vanilla ice cream next to the slices.  The pie is still warm and the ice cream starts to melt almost instantly.

“So where are you gonna drag me off to this year?” Kenma asks.  Kuro has made a tradition of taking Kenma out for ‘dates’ ever since they were little kids.  Last year they spent the day at a new arcade and Kuro won him tonnes of prizes.

Kuro raises his index finger to his lips.  “It’s a secret.  Here.” He hands him a paper cup from the same dessert shop.  It’s Kenma’s favourite, salted caramel mocha with extra whipped cream.  He takes the lid off to cool it whilst he eats the pie.

“I do have another present but you’re not getting it until we’ve gone on our date,” Kuro teases. 

“Why?” Kenma pouts up at his friend. 

“Because last year I made the mistake of giving it to you before we went to the arcade and the whole bus ride, you were absorbed with it and wouldn’t talk to me.”

This is one of the reasons why Kenma must feel peculiar about his childhood and best friend.  At times, Kuro acts like a total kid instead of the dependable, charismatic captain of the volleyball team.  Over the past few weeks, Kenma has noticed how his heart would start racing when he is next to Kuro or when Kuro would randomly pop into his thoughts.

He does not want to admit that he has fallen victim to a pathetic kid who is in love with his childhood friend.  No way.

At the same time, however, he keeps getting the urge to tell Kuro.  They have never kept secrets from each other and neither are they good at keeping stuff from one another.  Sooner or later, the withholder will give in and tell the other boy what’s been weighing on his mind.

 _If the date goes well_ , Kenma promises himself, _I’ll finally tell Kuro how I feel.  Maybe.  I dunno._

“Earth to Kenma?” Kuro waves his hand in front of Kenma’s eyes.  “Is the apple pie so good that it’s got you spacing out?”

“Am not,” Kenma mutters.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“. . . am not.”

Kuro chuckles.  He reaches out and swipes something from the centre of Kenma’s lips with his thumb.  As Kenma watches, he brings the hand up and licks a dollop of whipped cream off the tip of his thumb.  Kenma looks down at his lap as he feels his cheeks flare up with heat.

“Your face is all red!  You feeling sick or something?” Kuro asks.

“’M fine . . .” Kenma answers.  He finishes the last bite of his apple pie and sips on the cooled mocha.  It’s borderline lukewarm now but he can’t handle hot foods and drinks so this is perfect for him.

“Then get dressed.  There is no way that I’m taking you out in our club jersey,” Kuro commands.

“But Kuro~” Kenma attempts to appeal with what the others have called his ‘Puss in Boots’ eyes.  He’s seen Shrek and he has to admit that he is much cuter than the 3D animated tabby.

“No can do.  I even bought you a cute outfit so go ahead!”

Kuro doesn’t even duck out of the room as he waits for Kenma to change.  He puts the clothes on without even looking at them until he realises that his legs are a bit breezy.  Kuro clutches his stomach laughing as Kenma glances down.  He is wearing the girls’ uniform from their school.  Kenma rolls his eyes.

“Seriously?”

Kuro is still cackling as he reaches over to put a frilly hairpin on Kenma.  “You suit it better than I had expected.  Can I take a picture?”

“No way!”

“Please, Kenma-san?”

Kenma sighs.  “Just promise me you won’t show it to anyone else.”

Kuro mimes zipping his mouth shut and then throwing away the key.  “This is strictly for my personal enjoyment.  No worries, Kenma.”  
Kenma waits for Kuro to be done taking the pictures so that Kuro can hand him the right clothes.  It’s a beige hoodie cat ears on the hood and brown stripes to imitate a tabby.  It has even got small claws on the hem of the sleeves.  Kenma pulls out a pair of jeans from the bottom of his dressers and pulls on a pair of socks.

“Let’s leave now,” he says, picking up the empty ice cream carton and box of apple pie.  He wants to take a slice for later wherever they are headed.  Downstairs in the kitchen, he puts a slice of the apple pie in a Tupperware and puts it in the backpack Kuro has brought with him.

They take a train to their destination, which has to mean that the place is quite far away.  On the train ride, Kenma spots a bunch of girls giggling and chattering amongst themselves, giving Kuro sideways glances.  It has never bothered Kenma that Kuro is quite popular amongst girls.  Until recently, that is.  Just last day, a girl in third year has come up to Kuro during lunch.  She had the galls to confess despite the fact that Kuro and Kenma were having lunch together.  Kuro politely declined and let her down easy.  That’s another thing that bugs Kenma.  He has never seen Kuro date girls for as long as he has known the guy. When Kenma would ask him about it, Kuro would smile shyly—a huge shiny red flag right there too—and tell him there he has been in love with his person since he was a kid.  Who would have ever guessed that Kuro could be a helpless romantic?

Kenma ends up falling asleep on the train, waking up with his head on Kuro’s shoulder. A couple of girls nearby look at them and giggle.  He rubs at his eyes sleepily, removing the hood he pulled up earlier because it was a bit chilly.

“Morning, sleepy head.  Great timing too, since our destination is a couple stations away.”

The stop they get off on is rather packed with people.  Kenma notes with distaste the majority of the people who are walking in the same direction are couples.  It’s so obvious that it makes Kenma want to pull faces at them.

Kuro’s plan for the day turns out to be a daytime festival that will run late into the night as well.  It’s looks like a mix of the traditional Japanese matsuri and the western fairs.  He sees an assortment of amusement park rides scattered throughout the space as well as various stalls that are the hallmark of matsuri.

“Seriously?” Kenma asks, glaring up at Kuro. “You brought me to a matsuri?”

“C’mon,” Kuro takes Kenma’s hand and pulls him towards a games stall.  “It’ll be fun, I promise.  Don’t act like a sulking kid and enjoy it.  And don’t you dare say that we’re too old to be at matsuri.”

“Wasn’t gonna say that,” Kenma mutters, going along with Kuro.

The first stall they visit is a snacks stall and Kuro gets himself a crêpe whilst Kenma doesn’t get any food.  Instead, he steals bites from Kuro’s chocolate banana crêpe every few minutes.  Kuro is already used to this kind of thing so he lets Kenma take bites like that.  
“Wanna try the shooting stall?” Kuro points at it, stationed only a few metres away from them.

Kenma shrugs.  He isn’t that good at games that require him to move his body parts.  Volleyball is an exception as Kuro sort of forced him into it when they were younger.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”  The clerk happens to be a girl who is about their age.  Kuro, of course, uses his charm to score them extra ammo.

It’s not half-bad for Kenma as he manages to knock down a game character figurine (wrapped in bubble wrap, thank goodness) and Kuro has won himself a giant plushy from the cat collector game.  It’s a calico so Kuro hands it off to Kenma claiming that plushy looks just like him.  Kenma scowls but takes the plushy nonetheless.  Since the thing is half the size of Kenma, he can barely see with the giant thing in his arms.  Laughing, Kuro holds it for him.

The rides are pretty tame as far as rides go.  Kenma finds himself bored with most of them.  It’s a good thing that there is a small arcade section as Kenma can indulge himself with some vintage titles. 

It might be Kenma’s imagination but every time he looks up into Kuro’s eyes, he thinks he sees something more than the usual affection appropriate for a childhood friend.  He has got to be imagining it.  Kuro is an outrageous flirt to begin with.  The winks and sensual laughs is not something special that Kuro reserves for Kenma.

(as much as Kenma wants them to be, but it’s pointless)

Around lunch time, they find a burger stand.  Kuro gets the largest burger with extra fries and a bottle of coke despite the crêpe he had earlier.  Kenma settles for a small cheeseburger and the apple pie he has packed. 

“What’s up with that?’ Kuro asks as Kenma digs into the apple pie first.

“I’ve been waiting since we left home.  Shut up,” Kenma defends.

“I wasn’t saying anything,” Kuro holds his hands up in surrender.  He darts into get a morsel for himself.  “I thought it was cute, that’s all.”

“Don’t call me cute,” Kenma retorts.

Kuro grins, leaning forwards to pinch Kenma’s cheeks.  “But you are.”

“Am not,” Kenma denies.  Oh crap, this isn’t good for his resolve.

“Are too.”

“Am not.  Quit it, Kuro.”

Kuro’s grin broadens.  “Sure, sure.”

After lunch, Kenma is honestly ready to go home.  But he wants to do this properly for Kuro.  Knowing his friend, Kuro is probably going to insist that they stay until the fireworks.  Kenma is surprised that there is a fair going on so late into the year.  They continue to visit one stall after another, one rider after the other.

By the time dinner time rolls around, Kenma is completely devoid of expendable energy.  The only thing that keeps him going is Kuro’s large, warm hand gripping his.  He knows that even allowing for their childhood friend status, they act oddly close for two blokes.  Kuro won’t think twice before he grabs Kenma’s hand or hug him out in public.  They used to take baths together up until middle school.  On nights Kuro or Kenma sleeps over at the other’s place, they sleep in the same bed.  Kuro will always take all the pillows and Kenma ends up in a cocoon of blankets when morning comes around.

In a lot of ways, they already act like lovers who have long gotten used to living together.

But they aren’t.   They aren’t going out.

“Kenma?” Kuro waves the cat plushy’s paw at him.  “What do you want for supper?”

“Anything’s fine,” Kenma answers.

Kuro takes them to a food stall and gets them a bowl of rice with chicken karaage and katsudon.  Kenma sips on a warm cup of hot chocolate as he waits for his food to cool a bit.

“Have you been enjoying the day so far?” Kuro asks.

Kenma shrugs.  “I’m tired from being outside and walking around for so long but it’s been alright, I guess.”

“Good enough to stay until the fireworks?”

See.  Kenma knows Kuro inside and out.  “Sure.”

“It starts at nine according to the website.  We can grab dessert and hunt for the best spot.”

Kenma looks around.  They haven’t gone on the Ferris wheel yet.  “We can go on that.  That way we can see it from up top.”

Kuro smirks.  “Now you’re talking.”

As soon as they finish with dinner and Kuro goes off to buy them cotton candy, Kenma regrets his shrewd suggestion.  He has seen enough anime and movies to know the significance of the freaking Ferris wheel.  That is supposed to be the prime spot for a love confession.  Maybe he can man up and tell Kuro how he feels there.  If anything, he can play it off as a joke.

Kuro returns holding a pink and a blue cotton candy.  Kenma takes the blue one without a thought and nibbles on it.

They just wander around the premise as they wait for the fireworks to start.  They line up half an hour before the fireworks start and manage to get on it five minutes before the clock strike nine.

They are still heading up and up towards the apex when the first explosion goes off.  Kenma watches as the fireworks light up the autumn sky, dyeing them with various neon colours as they continue.

“Kenma—”

“Kuro—” they say at the same time.

“You go first,” Kenma mumbles.

“Okay.  Uhm. . .” Kuro stares into Kenma’s eyes, gulping nervously.  Kuro nervous, that’s a sight Kenma has never thought to see.

“Kenma, you are my best friend,” Kuro starts off.  “I love you very much and you’re one of the most important people in my life.  Maybe I ought not have held it off so long but I’ve been a coward.  See, Kenma, the thing is . . . I’minlovewithyou.”

Kenma raises his eyebrows.  He must have misheard Kuro, what with all the fireworks going off.

“Sorry, what did you just say?”

Kuro growls in frustration.  He hops from his seat across from Kenma and kneels down in front of Kenma.  Kenma watches it unfold slowly as Kuro cups Kenma’s face with his hands and closes the distance between their faces.  Kenma still can’t believe that it’s happening as Kuro’s slightly chapped lips touch his that he forgets to shut his eyes like that all do in Hollywood movies.

His eyes are still wide open from shock when Kuro draws back.  Kuro studies Kenma’s reaction carefully, sighing in defeat.

“I just had to get it off my chest somehow.  Moment over.  You can forget it happened if it’s easier for you,” Kuro says, faking a brave smile.

“No, that’s not it,” Kenma mutters.  “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Hmm?” Kuro takes a seat next to Kenma, their thighs brushing up against one another.

“I’m in love with you too, Tetsurou,” he repeats more clearly. 

Kuro grins, his grin bright enough to light up the entire city.  “I’m so glad.  It would have been fucking awkward if you told me to piss off or something like that.”

Kenma cocks his head in confusion.  “Why would I do that?”

“’Cause, you know . . . we’re both dudes and some dudes don’t take it well.”

“Then they are idiots,” Kenma grumbles.  “It’s just two people in love, isn’t it?”

Kuro laughs, pulling Kenma in for a squeezing hug.  “I love you so much, Kenma!  This is the best day of my life!”

“O-okay,” Kenma mumbles into Kuro’s shoulder.  He inhales deeply.  Kuro’s smell has always been soothing and calming for him.  He has read somewhere that the smell of the person he loves is supposed to the smell he subconsciously seeks out in everything and everyone.  Whatever.  He has Kuro, doesn’t he?

They kiss again until the car touches down on the ground.  The fireworks plunge into a finale but Kenma pays it no heed as he and Kuro go towards the train station hand in hand.  Kenma falls asleep again on the train, but this time, he leans on Kuro more comfortably, their fingers intertwined. 

Kenma’s parents greet them warmly as they both go up to Kenma’s room.  At first, Kenma can’t understand why but then it dawns on him.

Right.

“I’m not gonna jump you,” Kuro promises.  “But there are some things that I’ve been longing to do for ages.”

Kenma plops down on his bed, Kuro following quickly.  He strokes Kenma’s cheek with one hand, thumb brushing close to Kenma’s eye.  Kenma closes his eyes, feeling Kuro’s breath on his nose before Kuro claims his lips again.  This kiss is different, thought.  Where the previous kisses were sweet and affectionate, this one with consumed with raw passion and lust.  Kuro has Kenma gasping for breath in a matter of minutes and even then, he keeps kissing Kenma’s neck and occasionally sucks hickeys on spots that Kenma can hide.

“Kuro,” Kenma mutters as Kuro’s hand sneaks down to the front of his jeans.

“I’ve been waiting for this.  We’ll start off easy, okay?”

Kenma nods.  He takes his jeans off and watches Kuro do the same.  Kuro is already half hard in his boxers, the same as Kenma.  Kuro resumes kissing Kenma, cupping Kenma’s nape and slowly lowering him to the mattress. 

Kenma doesn’t have much time to panic about anything before Kuro curls his fingers around both of their cocks.  It’s still a bit dry but that is quickly resolved as Kuro touches all the good spots.  He is embarrassed to say it but he feels as though he will blow soon.  He doesn’t masturbate that often to begin with and it is Kuro who is touching him this way.  He bites his lower lip in a vain effort to stave off his orgasm.

“You can come,” Kuro whispers into his ear, which is really cheating.  There’s laughter in his voice as he continues, “I think I’m close too.”

“We’re both so pathetic,” Kenma gasps as Kuro swipes his thumb over the slit on his cock. 

“Can’t help it,” Kuro groans.  “You’re the one I love after all.”

Kuro kisses him again, muffling any embarrassing, loud sounds that would have spilled out into the room otherwise.  Kenma comes all over Kuro’s hand, feeling utterly drained as he watches Kuro’s face as he climaxes as well.

Once they have had the time to regain their energy, they shuffle off to the bathroom together.  They take a shower together and of course, Kuro takes advantage of it and get them off again.  This time, he instructs Kenma to press his legs together.  Kenma complies in bewilderment.  His answer comes soon as Kuro thrusts between his thighs, his erection sliding between Kenma’s thighs and also rubbing up against the underside of Kenma’s erection.  It feels better than Kenma would have thought and again, he comes way too quickly.  It’s up to Kuro to wash him up and dry him down afterwards. 

Kuro has to carry Kenma back to his room and Kenma is tempted to pretend to have fallen asleep.  Ah screw it.  Kenma keeps his eyes shut as Kuro lays him down on the bed.

“Ken~ma~” Kuro purrs, poking at Kenma’s cheeks and his nose.  Kenma resists it and opens his eyes just a crack to gauge Kuro’s reaction.  Kenma’s heart skips a beat as Kuro has the warmest, happiest smile. His damp hair hangs limply over his eyes but nothing can hid the pure adoration and love that those eyes hold.

“I know you’re awake.  Sit up so I can dry your hair.”

Kenma doesn’t budge.  He wants to see—no, he needs to see how far Kuro would go.

“I’m gonna attack you!” Kuro declares.  Yeah, because that is so menacing.

“One . . . two. . . don’t say that I didn’t warn ya!”

Kuro dives onto the bed and hovers over Kenma’s body.  He gazes at Kenma’s face for a long moment before he dips his head to capture Kenma’s lips.  The kiss starts out slow and gentle but it doesn’t take much for Kuro to turn up the heat and really attacks Kenma with his lips.  He is kissing, nipping and lapping at Kenma’s lips until he can’t help but kiss him back tack for tack.

“We just took a shower,” Kenma protests, pushing Kuro’s face away.

“I don’t see your point,” Kuro smirks.  He dresses in the clothes he left in Kenma’s room and ducks into the bathroom to grab the hair dryer.  He dries Kenma’s hair as forewarned and does the same for himself before he climbs into bed with Kenma.

“Happy birthday, Kenma,” he murmurs, kissing Kenma on the shoulder.

“Thanks . . . I love you,” Kenma murmurs back.

“I love you more.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

Kuro chuckles.  “Love you a thousand times and more.”

Kenma keeps his mouth shut, cheeks flushing a deep shade of scarlet, no doubt.

In the back of his mind, he wonders how Kuro will top this year’s birthday next year.  He’s sure Kuro will figure out a way somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in about 2 hours. now I'm back to writing about gay vamps/seraphs, volleyball boys and figure skaters . . . in a post apocalyptic world!


End file.
